Please Teacher! Air Force Academy
by Durante Alighieri
Summary: Kei Kusanagi, a first class cadet, witnesses a UFO land on Lake Kizaki, and it gets worse, the alien that he discovered became his instructor! CURRENTLY ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter One, Act One: First Encounter

_A/N: Hello, I am here again. Please Teacher, Here We Go!!_

_Oh yeah, this is a retelling of 'Please Teacher!' but it is set on an Air Force Academy.  
_

* * *

**Please Teacher! Air Force Academy**

**Chapter One, Act One: "First Encounter"

* * *

**

**Part One: "Night Operations"**

**Date: January 23, 2006 **

**Time: 0100 hours**

**Flying over Lake Kizaki, Nagano Prefecture***

A Kawasaki T-4 Fighter zooms in the night sky, it's sights are on the airfield 20 kilometers from the plane's location. First Class Cadet Kei Kusanagi lifts the night vision off his helmet and looks side to side when a bright flash of light lands and sinks Lake Kizaki "Nagano Airbase this is Archer-250, a bright light just fell on Lake Kizaki; please send emergency teams A.S.A.P., over." Kei said over the radio but there is no response, he tried again "Nagano Airbase, Nagano Airbase. This is Archer-250, a bright flash of light just disappeared over Lake Kizaki please send emergency teams as soon as possible." still no response "Damn, what's going on? Am I out of communication range from Nagano Airbase?"

As soon as he saw the lights illuminating on the airfield, he spoke through the radio "Nagano Airbase, Nagano Airbase. This is Archer-250 preparing for landing."

"_Archer-250, this is Tower; please land on runway 23, over." _a voice of a young woman in the air traffic control tower sounded on his speaker.

"Tower, this is Archer-250, I just saw a bright flash of light just disappeared at Lake Kizaki, did the Tower received any distress call?"

"_Negative, Archer-250. We didn't receive any distress calls, over." _

Kei then thought that it is just his mind playing on him. As his plane's wheels touch the runway, the exterior of Kei's fighter trainer can be seen. Silver reflective paint, a drawing of an anime girl wearing a maid costume, holding her skirt down on the plane's body, and the tail fin has an insignia of the most elite squadron in the Air Force Academy, the Silver Bullets. The insignia has a compass rose with a silver arrow head pointing the plane's direction, with two green laurel leaves at the background.

After disembarking from his fighter at the hangar, he turned to the direction of Lake Kizaki _"I wonder..." _he shook his head and walked back to the barracks _"Must be my imagination."_ he turned to the direction of Lake Kizaki again and continued walking to the barracks.

The next morning, Kei is on his house, busy fixing his uniform when suddenly, someone is knocking on his door "Come in." he ordered, the door opened and a cadet entered the room, Kei turned and said "Koishi, good morning."

"Good morning, Kei." Koishi, a friend of Kei greeted him "I bet the great cadet was scared when the instructor ordered you to do the night operation."

"Keep quiet," Kei faced the mirror and continued to fix his uniform "I wasn't scared."

"Oh really?" Koishi raised an eyebrow "Oh well, see you at the classroom then." with those words, Koishi left his room, leaving the door open.

The walk from the airbase houses to the cadet academy is just four minutes, while taking the army jeep takes only a one minute. But since Kei want to have an exercise, he decided to walk.

**Part Two: "New Cadet Instructor"**

While Kei is walking on the courtyard of the academy close to the road, a green army jeep with a group of cadets slowed down behind him "Hey! Kei." his friend Hyosuke greeted him "How's the night training?"

"Great," Kei calmly said "Something strange just happened in Lake Kizaki last night, a bright flash of light just disappeared."

"Really? That might be your imagination." Hyosuke scratched his chin "Oh yeah everyone, have you heard? Our old instructor, Mr. Nakayama, just retired from the air force!"

"Really?" Matagu leaned to listen on what they are talking about.

"No way!" Kaede said leaning on the seat that Hyosuke was sitting

"And do you know what is our new instructor, guess what? A woman!" Hyosuke continued

"I bet she is an old lady" Ichigo crossed her arms.

"Keep quiet, pipsqueak." Hyosuke narrowed his eyes on the short, red-eye colored cadet "Jeez, I can't wait until the water ejection exercises we are going to see her in a swimsuit."

"Are you insane? During water ejection exercises, we still need to wear flight-" Kei's statement was interrupted when a trumpet suddenly blasts on the P.A.; warning other white uniformed-cadets that they have five minutes left before the class start, making the other cadets to run "Hey, give me a ride!"

"Sure, Kei." Hyosuke smiled then nodded.

Kei jumped on the seat beside Hyosuke and they drove off "Oh, yeah, Kei." Hyosuke said, leaning on him "What if she got splashed by water, it might outline her sexy body." he whispered.

"Oh, keep quiet, Hyosuke." Kei said as the wind brush on his hair.

Upon arrival on the academy, Kei jumped off and ran, he turned to the classroom and grabbed his seat in the front row, on the very far left, just two seats ahead of Koishi, seconds later Kei's other friends that are on the army vehicle, Matagu, Hyosuke, Kaede, and Ichigo went inside the classroom and grabbed their seats. Kei looked at the cherry blossom at the open window outside. He was about to doze off to sleep when the door slid open, he quickly sat straight and looked.

The instructor had a magenta hair, a flawless face, long legs, she is wearing a red instructor uniform and eyeglasses and has a jewel between the collar. The instructor faced the class, she then thought of a way to introduce herself so she decided turn around like a robot and wrote her name on the blackboard, after writing her name, she took a deep breath and introduced herself "Hello cadets, I am Lt. Mizuho Kazami, it's nice to meet you all."

Silence fills the classroom for a few minutes. After those minutes, the class then started.

**Part Three: "How to Express Jealousy, Konoha's Way" **

The buzz of the new female instructor quickly spreads around the academy, after a day in academy, the group were driving on the airbase, "So, Kei are you glad that we have a girl teacher." Hyosuke performs a headlock on Kei while his other hand is on the steering wheel "Tell me that you are, tell me."

"O...O...Okay! I admit, I am glad now let go of me!!" Kei struggles to get Hyosuke's arm off him.

"Jeez, just because there is a new female instructor, doesn't mean that they have to be so infatuated with her." Koishi crossed her arms.

"Aw... that's too bad Koishi." Hyosuke teased her "You have to be much bustier than Miss Kazami to get my attention."

"Hello, Hyosuke." Koishi slaps Hyosuke in the face "Are you head over heels on Miss Kazami?"

"Ooh... DAMN IT!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!! MY LIFE IS JUST TOO DAMN GOOD!!" Hyosuke messed up his hair with both hands, letting go of the steering wheel. As the jeep closes in the sharp turn, "Whoa...!!!" Hyosuke steered the jeep sharply, throwing everyone at the left, the wheels almost scrapes the sidewalk.

"Hyosuke!!" Koishi smacked Hyosuke's head "Keep your hands on the steering wheel! You could get us killed!!"

"Oww..." Hyosuke mewled while touching the painful side of his head with his hand.

Kei got off from the army jeep "Well, see you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya!" Hyosuke jumped on the accelerator then the army jeep drove off.

Kei's uncle, Minoru with a cigarette on his lips greeted him "What's up Kei."

"Hello, Minoru." Kei faced him "It's good to be home."

"Come on, I'll take a look on that heart of yours." Minoru threw his cigarette on the gutter and walked inside the house.

Kei's uncle; Minoru Edajima manages a clinic with his wife Konoha in the airbase houses. His uncle and aunt are one of the twenty civilians in the airbase. Kei followed his uncle to the clinic. "Take your tunic off, Kei." Minoru opened a closet to get his stethoscope "Now let's see." he pressed the bell on Kei's chest.

Silence fills the room for a few seconds "Hm... nothing seems to be wrong with your heart, Kei." he took the stethoscope off his ears "Just don't over exert yourself when executing sharp turns with that fighter of yours." he settled down the stethoscope on his desk and leaned on his seat "Heard that you got a new instructor, Kei." Minoru said while Kei is busy buttoning his tunic "Tell me, is she a hottie?" Minoru then leaned closer to Kei.

"Hey, Minoru." Kei kicked the computer chair he was sitting on outwards "How did you know that?"

"Hello, Kei this is the airbase houses..." Minoru waved both of his hands in the air "News spread here as fast as jet fighter cruising in supersonic speed you know." he stopped talking for a second then continued "Hey, I got an idea. Why don't you invite her over?!" he placed two hands on Kei's shoulder "Come on Kei, you could repay me for the things I have done for you." he said while his wife Konoha appeared with angry expression, her veins in the head are throbbing. After seeing it, Kei simply said "I'll try my best." then walked out of the room while Minoru faced his wife's wrath.

"**WHAAMM!!" **all of the sudden, a loud, booming sound as if two walls of air colliding radiates across three blocks of houses.

**Part Four: "Finding out the truth"**

At Kei's room, he removed his tunic off and throwing it on the bed, he then stretched both of his arms in the air and walked to the balcony. He saw a truck with boxes on the sidewalk, he looked as a woman reached for the boxes, she has a magenta hair, she is the instructor for their class "Wait a minute." Kei told to himself "Isn't the instructors supposed to live at the barracks, not the cadet houses?"

Mizuho carried the box and looked at the balcony where Kei is on "Hello, you are in my class aren't you?" she said in a loud voice.

"Yes, ma'am." Kei nodded "I am First Class Cadet Kei Kusanagi."

"Nice to meet you cadet." Mizuho nodded "I hope I could get along with you and your family."

"May I help, ma'am?"

"Sure." Mizuho nodded

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as possible, ma'am."

At the stairs, Kei saw a large gaping hole on his right side of the wall, with plaster and insulation foaming raining on the top of the hole. He leaned over the hand rail on the left and he saw his uncle; sprawled and lifeless on the wooden floors. Kei simply sighed and ran to the door.

Kei and Mizuho carried every boxes that was on the organized pile outside until the last box was deposited on the pile from the truck "Kei, this box is really heavy so we have to carry this together." Mizuho tapped the box.

"Oh, okay." Kei nodded as he and Mizuho carry the box upstairs.

After clearing the stairs, Mizuho opened the door "Easy now," Mizuho said "This is a priority one."

"What is in this box if I may ask ma'am?" Kei looked at her.

"It's a secret." Mizuho winked at him.

Blushing, Kei's right foot gets caught on an elevated beam on the floor, causing him to trip over Mizuho. "This is a pretty awkward situation." Kei scratched his nose "Sorry, ma'am."

Mizuho suddenly arched her back "Aaah! Your knee!" she pointed his knee pressing against her.

"Damn! Sorry!" Kei quickly stood up. Then a sharp sensation strikes Kei "So... Sorry..." Kei's vision suddenly darkens before collapsing on the floor.

"Cadet?" Mizuho shook him "Kei, wake up!" she then looked up "Marie! Medical Emergency, this is a priority one!!"

"_NO!" _Kei thought_ "I am going to go..." _his mind then turns dark

Hours later, Kei regains his consciousness. He finds himself on Mizuho's bedroom, the sun is already setting and there are many boxes scattered all over the room. The door suddenly opens "Oh, Kei." Mizuho smiled while putting the bowl of water aside "You're awake."

"I'm okay ma'am." Kei quickly stood up.

"May I ask what is your condition?" Mizuho sat beside him.

"It's a very rare diastolic heart condition that puts me into a temporary suspended animation." Kei looks down "I call it a standstill." then he looks at Ms. Kazami's downed hair then he suddenly remembers something.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_An army jeep accelerates at the coast of Lake Kizaki. Then the driver slams the brakes. Kei, the driver jumps out of the car and runs to the coast. "Damn, what's going on?" he looks around "No wreckage." A gust of wind nearly pushes him off balance. "That is some gust." A bright flash of light suddenly grabs Kei's attention.  
_

_Thirty meters from him, bright lines of white suddenly streaks to the ground. A woman with magenta hair, her face not visible and is wearing a sleeveless tight suit with gloves that has a white cuffs on it. "What is this?" Kei steps back, and started the army jeep's engine. The woman with magenta hair runs towards him. "Dammit!" Kei drifts the jeep in a full one hundred and eighty turn and speeds away._

_Looking back, Kei saw the woman hovering towards him. Time suddenly slows down, Kei faces in front of him and sees a large rock. "Shi-" He bails out of the jeep before the vehicle flips on it's roof then overturns several times, bringing down trees before stopping; but Kei didn't. He continued to roll over several times before landing at the water knocking him out cold. His vision starts to darken. The sound of wreckage was the last thing that Kei heard._

_**FLASHBACK ENDS:** _

"You remember, don't you?" Mizuho's face darkens.

"Uh... what are you talking about." he stands up out of her bed and trips over a box, spilling it's contents.

"NO!!" Mizuho stood up.

"Tracking devices?" Kei looked at the futuristic devices "You are a spy, aren't you?!"

"Wait! Let me explain!" Mizuho steps forward.

Kei runs to the door, but struggles to open the door. "Marie!" Mizuho orders "Commence particle re-integration, send new portal on the door in front of me, this is a priority one!" Kei manages to open the door and finds himself on a octagonal shaped room with no doors. "What the hell." Kei looked around the room "Where the heck am I?"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED ON ACT TWO:**

**

* * *

**_A/N: Hello, it's me with the first half of this fanfic I hope you people like it.  
_

**_Disclaimer:_**

_I don't own "Please Teacher!" or any characters involved here. They are original characters of Shizuru Hayashiya (mangaka) and Bandai Entertainment._

_*Lake Kizaki, Nagano Prefecture is the main setting in Please Teacher! and it's spinoff, Please Twins!_


	2. Chapter One, Act Two: Busted!

**Chapter One, Act Two: "Busted!!"**

**Part One: "Intruder Alert!!"

* * *

**

Mizuho materialized behind Kei. Kei then turned behind him and saw his instructor in the attire of the person he saw in the lake. "Whoa!!" he pressed his back against the wall "Please, don't eat me! I am not delicious!!"

"Please." Mizuho pleaded "Let me explain." she took a step forward "I will be forced to return to my home planet if they find out." she looked down "Please..." water started to form on her eyes.

"Okay, I promise." Kei gulped "I promise, I won't tell anyone."

"Is that so..." Mizuho said "Then prove it!" the diamond shaped hole on Mizuho's tight suit widens, revealing the cleavage of her breasts.

Mizuho approached Kei and embraced her "According to the Manual, human males' biggest weakness are women, am I correct?"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Kei asked "Wha...what do you mean by your manual?" his hand felt a diamond-shaped button on the center of the wall and pressed it. The white wall then goes up, leaving no place for Kei to lean on, making him to fall on the floor. "Ow... that hurt." Mizuho touched her painful elbow, she then looked ahead and saw Kei already walking away "Why he, he's faster than I thought, Marie!!" Mizuho stood up "Intruder Alert!!! This is a priority one, I repeat this is a priority one!!" The sound of klaxon blared on the entire ship as Mizuho chased Kei.

Kei ran across the corridor but was met with doors that slid down, he then turned to his right but was cornered with an another door "Damn, I should have anticipated that!" he pounded a door. He looked around and saw a dark screen with a white line in the center in a vertical position, he then pressed it and saw an holographic-style interface appears. "What does this do, I wonder?" he was about to touch it when suddenly Mizuho is just about to materialize beside him, "Ack!" Kei unknowingly pressed the button, leaving the corridor to the bridge. "This must be the control center." he started to walk to the consoles.

"_Marie!" _Mizuho's voice rang on the speakers of the console _"What is the situation? Answer me!!" _

"Nohh..." Marie floats with a inner tube "Noh, Noh..." Marie pressed some buttons on the console and a video feed of Mizuho on the corridor appeared on one of the consoles.

"Marie, what is the situation?" Mizuho asked.

"Noh, Noh." Marie's waved his arms.

"Eh?!!" Kei fearfully whacked Marie off his inner tube and sent Marie falling 20 feet down.

"_Marie?!" _Mizuho's voice spoke through the speaker _"Marie, answer me!"_

Kei suddenly felt a loss of weight and started to float "What the-" the ship suddenly banked to the left, throwing Mizuho, who is at the corridor at the bulkhead behind her. "The artificial gravity must be deactivated, I have to go to the bridge." Mizuho activated an emergency transport to the bridge.

The UFO emerged on the surface of Lake Kizaki and started to hover around the lake. Appearing at the bridge, Mizuho looked for Kei "Kei?!" Mizuho looked around and saw Kei holding on one of the icicle-like antennas below the bridge "Miss Kazami!!"

"Kei!" Mizuho cried "Hang on! Marie, set all settings back to normal, this is priority one!"

The sight of the UFO catches the attention of one of Kei's classmate, Matagu who was just fixing his telescope he was using to stargaze. "Huh, what's that?" he stopped fixing his telescope and stood up. His eyes were glued in the bright orb floating.

Marie finally twitched back to life. "Marie!" Mizuho exclaimed "Set all settings to stealth mode, this is a priority one!"

"Noh!" Marie got back to his inner tube and he set everything back to normal. The ship descended to the surface, then the ship vanished.

**Part Two: "In a weird position"**

After the ship makes a safe landing on the bottom of the lake, silence filled the bridge for few moments "Ugh...What?" Kei stared blankly on the wall "What happened?"

Mizuho stood up and with the help of the artificial gravity, she jumped 50 meters from the bridge console to where Kei is standing "I have no hostile intentions towards your planet, Kei." she placed a hand on his shoulder, "It'll be okay."

"If that's true--" even before Kei could complete his sentence, bright, blue, particles swirl around him "Hey, what's going on?!" after completing his sentence, he disappeared out of thin air.

"Kei!!" Mizuho faced Marie "Locate Kei Kusanagi right now! This is a priority one!"

Meanwhile, somewhere around Kei just rematerialized on a piece of land with other pieces of lands floating around him. "Huh?" he looked around "Where am I?"

Seconds later, a gust of wind pushed Kei out of balance and slowly drawing him to a black hole that stretches the pieces of land hovering around him, drawing them also to the anomaly. Just before Kei was lifted two feet high, a hand grabbed one of his open hands. He then looked, he saw Mizuho holding one of his hands. "Kei!!" she said "Don't let go!!" she then pulled Kei towards her, "Marie, transport us out of here, now!" blue particles around the two then start to excite, which dematerialized them both just before they got caught in the black hole.

Meanwhile at the Edajima residence...

"Ah, Konoha. How long has it been since we got together in a bath?" Minoru in a bathrobe entered first in the bathroom, followed by Konoha.

Half a second later, blue particles above the bath excite, materializing both Kei and Mizuho above the bath then fell to the bathtub causing the water to flood the floor. Kei pulled out first then looked around "What... where?"

"Alright, who is it?!" Minoru, wielding a vintage 1940's era 9mm Luger, which he inherited from his grandfather and is fitted with a silencer, burst through the blinds. Seeing Kei on top of Mizuho which on Minoru's point of view is that Kei is on top of a naked woman, he then pointed the gun up and his hands started shaking "Kei..." Minoru struggled to speak as Konoha went in to look "What the hell are you doing with a naked woman?!" he pulled a trigger, sending a bullet up to the roof.

Surprised, the duo in the bathtub looked down, after they saw what Minoru thought to be naked, Mizuho let out a cry of embarrassment and pulled Kei towards her chest. Minoru then dropped his pistol, "Hey now, stop that... you guys are making me jealous."

"What did you say?" Konoha pinched Minoru's right ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Minoru clenched his teeth as his wife pinched his ear "Let it go, let it go!!"

* * *

**END OF ACT II, to be continued on Chapter Two.  
**

**Hello guys and gals, it me again with this chapter. So sorry for waiting for so long, just got addicted to chocolate, writing lemons, and PS3.  
**

**Credits:**

**Mangaka of the manga version and Scenario in the Anime Version : Shizuru Hayashiya and Yousuke Kuroda**

**Story of Fan Fiction and Editing: Myself**

**Please Review or my pet cat Katsuaki will scratch with her sharp claws! (lol)  
**


	3. Chapter Two, Act One: Huh? Married!

** Chapter Two, Act One: "I married my superior?! Part One."**

**Part One: "Explanations"**

Kei and Mizuho found themselves sitting beside each other in the living room as Minoru and Konoha lectures them both. "Alright Kei, Miss Kazami, we would like a clear explanation on what is going on around here and we want it now, isn't that right, Konoha?" Minoru looked at her wife.

"I have no part of this." Konoha looked back.

"Well whatever, so what is going on with you two together in on all places the bathtub of our house?"

"Um... you see it's kind of like this-"

"Hey what are you Kei, a politician?" Minoru interrupted him "I want a clear explanation, and don't leave out any details." he smiled.

"Uh... we... um..." Kei thinks of a proper explanation until Mizuho sent a "telepathic" message.

"_Please, don't tell them." _Mizuho sent the message_ "You must not tell them."_

"_But I… uh ..." _Kei replied_ "I... I don't know what to say."_

"_You can't tell them, please, don't." _

"_Er... uh..." _Kei struggles to speak.

Meanwhile, Minoru and Konoha were looking at them "Hm... it seems they are talking through eye contact." Minoru whispered to Konoha.

"I wonder when they both get so close?" Konoha's question brought both Kei and Mizuho to the real world.

"No, it's not like that." Kei denied "I was helping her move in when she realized her bathtub is not working so I thought it could be okay if we could-"

"That is such a lie." Minoru interrupted him again "I mean you know look at her, she is so-"

"That's enough dear." Konoha gave out a warning.

"Understood..." Minoru sighed and looked down.

"Well, then I suppose we'll just continue this tomorrow after flight training okay?" Konoha smiled.

"Understood." Kei and Mizuho said in unison.

The next day, Kei was flying his fighter with Hyosuke on a F-15 trainer _"Well, Kei."_ Hyosuke spoke through the radio _"Shall we begin the mock dogfight?"_

_"CYNDI, Please use call-signs, am I clear?"_ the flight instructor (not Ms. Kazami) spoke through the radio _"That also includes you Archer-250."_

"Understood tower," Kei replied "Hey, Hyo- er... I mean CYNDI, I'm always ready." Kei then pulled up his tinted visor on his helmet "Let's get this over with, Tower?"

"_This is tower."_ a male radio operator responded.

"We are ready to do the mock dogfight." Kei said "Interrogative, shall we proceed?."

"_This is Tower, go ahead."_ his flight instructor, Mr. Sawaguchi, approves "_Proceed with caution, there are TV choppers all over the place, they are covering about that UFO that appeared on Lake Kizaki." _

"Understood" Hyosuke replied "Let's get goin'!" he pushed the throttle and pulled the stick. The plane then rose to the clouds "Here's my secret attack!" he then dove for Kei's Kawasaki T-4 "Hellstorm!!" he pressed the trigger, spraying Kei's plane with targeting lasers. The Kei then pulled the stick down, dropping the plane to a 60 degree drop. Then a soft _clunk_ shook the cockpit "Warning." the T-4's female-emulated computer voice spoke "Foreign object entered port engine. Minimal damage but not fatal, recommend decreasing speed to 600 knots." Kei simply shook his head "Oh dear," he then made two barrel rolls. The dogfight went on for a few hours, Kei then pulled a 180 degree turn and faced Hyosuke "Target locked, firing lasers." he then pressed the trigger, pointing the laser on the F-15's canopy, to Hyosuke's helmet before T-4 flew over him. _"CYNDI's canopy shot, survival of pilot... unclear, Archer-250 wins the dogfight exercises." _the computer of both planes announced.

"So where did I hit?" Kei then pulled his stick then went into formation with Hyosuke _"Damn you Kei."_ Hyosuke smirked _"You're just lucky."_ he looked at him _"I'll get you next time."_ Kei simply chuckled. "Hey, want to go for an another try?" he then asked

"_Why hell yeah!!"_ Hyosuke's fighter then swerved to the right, with Kei's fighter following.

**Part Two: "Secrets"**

After landing and a small scalding from Mr. Sawaguchi because of not using callsigns, it was time for lunch. After the two slipped out of the flight suits, Kei and Hyosuke went with their friends and formed up a circle at the grounds of the air base, Hyosuke pulled out his lunch "Hey, guess what I have... SEAWEED!!" he placed the plastic bag on the grass and showed the lunch box to everyone, he then looked at Matagu's lunch box then to Ichigo's box "You know, Matagu I am wondering why your box is so small..." he then looked at Ichigo's box "While hers is too big?"

Kaede then brought out a basket "It seems I made so much sandwiches, feel free to get some." she smiled. Kei then stood up "Hey, Kei what's wrong?" Koishi asked "Do you have your lunch?"

"Well, things were chaotic last night, so I didn't had the time to make lunch." Kei smiled meekly

"Hm... okay then, I insist you share it my lunch with me then just say 'Ah'!" Koishi then offered her chopsticks to him.

"Oh, no thank you." he then picked up his peaked cap and wore it then walked off to the hangar.

Meanwhile, at the instructor's department, Mizuho has her eyes glued on the Plasma TV hanging on the wall, as the news program report about the UFO that was sighted at the lake caught her, at her desk, there are three boxes (one left unopened) boxes of chocolate-flavoured Pocky stacked in a uniformed manner _"Oh dear."_ Mizuho thought _"If this reaches the Federation, then I will be forced to return to my planet." _she then stood up, reached for the remote and turned the TV off and walked outside.

"Oh man..." Kei fixed his glasses as he looked at one of the chipped-off turbine blades of his fighter. "...it seems the damage is really real." he picked up a blood-stained feather "Oh, so that's how it is. I even thought that was semi-realistic damage program installed by Mr. Sawaguchi." he threw the feather off his hands and called the technician "Mr. Kojiro. I was wondering if you could repair the port engine? Some of the turbine blades are broken."

"I'll take a look at it." Mr. Kojiro said softly and smiled _Lucy_ will be fine."

"Lucy?" Kei raised an eyebrow.

"That's what your fighter being called by the technician group." he looked at the fighter and pointed at the amine maid girl on the body of the plane. "That's Lucy."

Kei slowly smiled "That's a good name." he chuckled "I'll leave _Lucy_ up to you." he walked away from the hangar as the technician called for more personnel to assist.

"_I wonder what's going on?"_ Kei thought _"Problems seem to pile up every minute" _as he made a face palm, he thought how to explain about what happened last night, while he was thinking, he did not noticed that he is transported from his current location, the fields, to a spare parts warehouse. "Huh? Where?" he looked around "Where am I?"

"First Class Cadet?" Mizuho emerged from an organized pile of canopy parts.

"Ma'am." Kei saluted "Is there anything you need?"

"I have nothing." Mizuho sat on a box of stabilizer blades "I just wanted to have a chat with you, Kusanagi-kun." she smiled.

Then the doors of the warehouse opened then two logistics officers, one in the forklift truck and the other one guiding it entered the building. "Come on, let's hide." he grabbed Mizuho's hand and hid behind the canopy parts.

"Kei? What's wrong?" Mizuho asked.

"Shh... they might get a bad idea when they saw us both together." Kei said in a low tone.

"You know, last night's dinner was great." said the one of the officers on the forklift as he lowers the cargo down. "Your wife is not only beautiful, but she really knows how to make a perfect Kaiseki."

"Yeah..." the other one placed a check mark on the pad he held on his hand "Thanks man." he rode the forklift and closed the door behind them.

As Mizuho emerged from the canopy parts, Kei got up first and tried to open the doors but it would not open "Darn it, seems that we are locked in." he looked up at the door hinges.

"Don't worry, Kei-kun." she smiled "We could just use my technology to get us out of here, Marie?"

Just left of them, Marie materialized "Nooh?"

Mizuho's confident face slowly disappeared when he suddenly appeared "Marie?! What are you doing here? You are not supposed to be here!!" However, Marie's only response is a salute, the inner tube fell off, then collapsed while saluting, frozen.

"Marie? Marie?! What's wrong with you? Why are you acting so odd these days?!" Mizuho poked Marie's head then his body.

Then all of a sudden, Kei remembered when he swatted Marie from the control module to the floor sixty feet below. "Eii..." Kei muttered.

"Did you say something?" Mizuho asked.

"Oh nothing." he smiled "So can you fix whatever that is?"

"Unfortunately, no." she shook her head "Marie is the quasi-organic life form linked to my ship and is maintenance free. Well, that is what I only know about him."

"Well, I guess we are going to be stuck here eh?"he climbed on a crate and looked at the window. He then looked below and saw a titanium roll bar "Ma'am, can you reach that for me?" he pointed at the roll bar.

"Of course." she grabbed the roll bar and gave it to Kei.

"Well, here goes..." he jammed the roll bar against the window bars and pulled, but the weakened reinforced glass (since it was first placed in sixty years ago) shattered, he lost his grip and fell to the floor, and the roll bar fell to the other side of the wall.

"Ouch..." he muttered as he tried to stand "... that hurt."

"Are you alright Kei?" Mizuho asked.

"Yeah," Kei stood up "I guess we are not going out of here for a while."

"Oh dear me." Mizuho dusted off Kei's uniform. "I am sorry for bringing you into this."

"It's all right." Kei assured her "It's okay."

Night slowly rolled by and Kei and Mizuho are both still trapped inside the warehouse. The silence was then interrupted when Kei's stomach grumbled "Oops." he placed a hand on his abdomen, "I didn't eat yet."

"Here." Mizuho offered a stick of Pocky to Kei. "Take one, that's an order." she smiled.

Kei pulled one from the box "I'm surprised you like this, ma'am."

"Really? For an alien?" Mizuho looked at him "This maybe surprising but I am half-human."

"What?" Kei nearly choked on his Pocky "How..."

"Do you remember the date of humanity's first warp experiment?" Mizuho asked.

"April 27, 1986." Kei remembered "That was when the first Phoenix first launched."

"Yes," she replied "Humanity's space technology advanced at an exponential rate. My father was one of the crew."

"Shirou Kazami?" Kei sat straight "I remember he was the pilot of the craft, NASA lost contact of the craft 17 hours later."

"That's when my mother came in." Mizuho continued "Just 260 kilometers from the Sol Kuiper Belt, a Galactic Federation space ship received a distress communication from the Phoenix." she smiled "It was love at first sight for both of my parents, then few months later, they got married and settled at the capital."

"Oh, I see." Kei looked down, staring at the floor and settling the stick of Pocky on the box. "Um, ma'am?"

"Yes?" she asked

"Do you remember when I suddenly fainted on your apartment?" he sat beside her.

"Why yes, if I remember it correctly, you called it a standstill." Mizuho looked at him with an undisturbed attention.

"I had my first standstill few years ago when I reached senior high." Kei looked down "My older sister is just two years ahead of me."

"Where were you studying?" Mizuho asked

"At Tokyo, before I enlisted to the air force." he continued "At the last days of my freshman years..." he suddenly fell silent, holding back his tears

* * *

_Come on, tell her...._

_Tell her..._

_Damn, I have to tell her..._

_I have to get even with her..._

_Alright... here I go..._

_

* * *

_

A tear dropped from Kei's eyes...

"... she committed suicide."

* * *

**END OF PART ONE, TO BE CONTINUED IN PART TWO OF CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

**A/N: Hehehe, cliffhanger... LOLZERz. Well, I hope you like this so far, I am having fun writing this despite of some delays. **

**SHOUT OUT FOR THE REVIEWER: Cylon One, thanks for reading my version of the series. Hope you like this fanfic series.**

**CREDITS: **

**FANFICTION CREATED BY: Durante Alighieri**

**THIS SERIES IS OWNED BY BANDAI ENTERTAINMENT AND THE PEOPLE WHO HELPED PRODUCE THE SERIES.  
**


	4. Chapter Two, Act Two: Married!

_A tear dropped from Kei's eyes..._

"_... she committed suicide."

* * *

_

**Chapter Two, Act Two: "I married my superior? Part Two"**

**Part One: "Secrets, Part Two..."

* * *

**

Holding her tears back, Mizuho lay her head on Kei's shoulder "I am so sorry to hear that."

Looking away, Kei replied "Don't be." he wiped the tears from his eyes and decided to continue his story "Should I continue what happened after that?"

"Sure, tell me." Mizuho said softly.

Kei then continued his story, "After the suicide of my sister, he fell into a coma for three years but my body did not change it's appearance in my appearance, I may look like 18 here, but in my time, I am 21 years old." he then fell silent, trying to find the right words to say "When I returned to school, my friends are now seniors and they made fun of me. That's why I left the city, I wanted to rebuild a new life for myself again." he then looked at her with a smile "I promise, I won't tell anyone about you and I won't anyone find out about you, Miss Kazami."

Silence fell inside the warehouse for a few seconds then Mizuho broke the silence "Kei?"

"Yes, ma'am?" Kei looked at her.

"Last night, did peek at my breasts?" she looked away, blushing.

"Uh... no." he looked away, "Why are you asking me-"

He was surprised when Mizuho would do the unexpected, a kiss in the cheek "That's payback." she smiled. "Ma'am...." Kei drew closer to her, they were just merely a few millimetres from each others lips when the door of the warehouse opened, the man drew his flashlight "Aha!" he then pointed the flashlight to his face "It's me!"

"Minoru!" Kei stood up

"I knew I can't trust you with that voluptuous teacher-"

"What is it dearest?" Konoha appeared from behind

"Ah! Konoha!" Minoru was taken by surprise

"Minoru, how did you find us?"

"Well, me and Konoha were doing stuff like what you are doing right now in my teens." Minoru said as Konoha blushed. Well anyway, I borrowed the keys from this guy over here." he pointed the person.

* * *

**Part Two: "Meet the Commandant"**

Surprised to see the person, Kei struggled to speak "It's...."

"...the Commandant!" Mizuho and Kei stood straight. As Minoru and Konoha looked at the person and noticed the Kusho(Lt. General) rank on the commandant's shoulder. The Kusho stood silent as he stared inside the warehouse. "My office, now." he said calmly.

At the Commandant's office, Mizuho and Kei stood before the Lt. General. Minoru and Konoha were standing at the side.  
"Cadet Kusanagi," the Commandant began "You are one of the best air cadets in this Academy, and I am shocked to see you in such conduct with a superior." he stood up, taking a pipe off his lips "Explain yourself, what are you doing in the warehouse with a superior?"

"But sir-" Kei attempted to explain but was interrupted.

"I don't want to hear your 'buts'." the Commandant rose his voice lightly.

"Commandant, let me explain." Mizuho intervened.

"Lieutenant." the Commandant looked at her "You are supposed to create an example to your cadets, but instead you did-"

"Now, now." Minoru interrupted "Why don't we just let it slide for a bit."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." the Commandant replied "Depending on the circumstances I can 'let it slide'." he exhaled "But this... I just can't."

Turning his attention to the two in front of him, the Commandant continued "First Class Cadet Kei Kusanagi and Lieutenant Mizuho Kazami." he stood up "Due to the misconduct I have seen, you two will face severe penalties."

"Whoa, hold on right there!" Minoru interrupted again "You can't do that! These two are husband and wife!"

Mizuho and Kei looked at Minoru, surprised.

"What?" the Commandant dropped the pipe from his hand "That's the most absurd thing I have ever heard. Even if-"

"'Even if-' What? Sir, believe me." Minoru placed an arm on the Commandant's shoulders "These two were married after Kei got out of high school!" he exclaimed "It's just plain coincidence that they were assigned to the same Air Force Base." he looked at Konoha "Am I right, Konoha?"

"Er... well he's right." Konoha smiled, following along Minoru's lie.

"This is just ridiculous." the Commandant brushed off Minoru's arm "Am I supposed to believe that?"

"But sir, that is true!" Kei exclaimed "It's true that I and... Mizuho are married."

Mizuho just stood in disbelief as Minoru and the Commandant argued on.

"Hm..." the Commandant faced the two "I have to contact the civilian authorities about this." he sighed "For now, the penalties are suspended. I will call you both in 48 hours to validate your marriage. Dismissed."

Mizuho and Kei, followed by Minoru and Konoha left the office.

* * *

**Part Three: "Marriage Contract"**

A day later, Kei sat on Mizuho's living room. At the coffee table was a marriage contract with Mizuho's signature stamped on it. While Marie went on playing around with his floating inner tube, Kei contemplated on his next move. If he signs the contract, it would mean that Mizuho's last name would be Kusanagi and they will be known all over the Academy. If he refused to sign it, Mizuho would be given a dishonourable discharge and he would be expelled from the Academy.

Kei gave it a minute to think about. As Mizuho got out of the shower and dried herself up with a towel, his hand inched closer to his stamp. He grabs the stamp, hovering it over his name. "Kei?" Mizuho, with a towel covering herself, peeks out of the bathroom. Kei blushed as he sees the outline of her chest. His hand subconsciously dropped, stamping his name in the contract. "Hmm?" a smile grew on Mizuho's lips as Kei looked down. Taking the stamp off, he finds his name with a red stamp.

From this point on, Kei and Mizuho, are now officially married.

* * *

**Part Four; Act One: "First Hurdle"**

_The next day..._

"So I have confirmed with the civilian authorities about your marriage," the Commandant settled a copy of the contract in his desk "...It's legal." he sat down "The court-martial for you, Lieutenant and your expulsion, Cadet, are both dropped." he stood up "Now, to prevent this... incident from leaking to the public or to everyone else in this airbase, I want this marriage between you two, a secret." he placed a hand on the two "But between closed doors, as a married couple, you two have an obligation to each other, you two need to love one another, and I want you both to be happy. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir." Kei and Mizuho said in unison.

"That's good to hear." he pulled out a photo "Well, to be honest, I am married to someone younger, 10 years to be exact." the photo showed the Commandant with a young woman, embracing each other.

"Wow, she really is young." Mizuho said in a very soft voice.

"I wonder how old is she." Kei replied, also in a soft voice.

"Excuse me?" the Commandant raised his eyebrow "Speak up."

"Oh no, not at all, sir." Mizuho smiled, shaking her head "Am I right, Cadet?"

"Oh yes sir." Kei nodded, smiling.

"Right..." the Commandant suspiciously placed the photo in his coat "Dismissed."

Kei and Mizuho saluted and stepped outside the office.

After the classes were over, Kei was walking towards the airbase houses. After he got inside his room, he dropped his peaked cap in shock.

Empty. Except for his bed, all his medals, uniforms, everything in Kei's possession were all gone. "Wha... what?" Kei, confused, struggles to find the words "Wh... where-"

"Ah, you're here?" Minoru appeared outside.

"Minoru, where the hell are all of my things?" Kei looked at him, veins in his temples are noticeable.

"Now, now Kei." Minoru attempted to disarm him "You don't live here anymore." he opened the window "You are living next door!" he pointed at the window of Mizuho's apartment.

"Oh no." Kei fell on his knees, still not sure what to say after the revelation Minoru told him.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER TWO; ACT TWO. **

**To be continued in Chapter Three.**

**A/N:** Another Chapter finished, hooray! (-_-)/

Sorry if this chapter took too long to be sent in. I was like very, very busy with my PS3 last night. (Yes, I was holding her controller tightly, pressing her buttons and triggers, inserting a Blu-Ray disk her Blu-Ray drive, and enjoyed playing Heavy Rain with her all night long... LMAO)

* * *

**:CREDITS:**

**:For the Anime...**

**Director: **Yasunori Ide

**Writer:** Yousuke Kuroda

**Distributor: **Bandai Entertainment

**:For the Fan Fiction...**

**Author: **Durante Alighieri

**Disclaimer: I do not earn profit by writing this fanfiction, DARN IT!**

_For a more formal Disclaimer, I have written a Universal Disclaimer in my Profile.-Durante Alighieri  
_


	5. Chapter Three, Act One: First Days

**Chapter Three: "First Days of Marriage" **

**Act One **

**Part One: "First Hurdle, Act Two"**

Minoru grabbed Kei's arm and dragged him to the apartment complex. "Come on, stand up Kei!" Minoru pulled him up "You got a marriage ceremony waiting!"

"A what?" Kei responded "Wait a second, this is ridiculous, why am do I have to stay at her place?"

"Sheesh, what if the Commandant make a surprise visit?" Minoru replied "You both will be as busted as meat in skewers!" he added.

"I have no idea what you meant." Kei said.

"Well whatever." His uncle then opened the door and pushed Kei inside "The groom has arrived!"

Kei looked around, his eyes then widened as he saw his bride. A simple dress, a crown, Mizuho looked at him "Hello Kei." she smiled.

"Well for a hand-me-down, it fits her well." Konoha looked at Mizuho then to Kei "You don't expect your marriage with Mizuho would be just signing papers, right?" she smiled "So we figured that a little ceremony would do."

"Wow, I couldn't believe it!" Mizuho giggled "I would wear the official marriage gown of Earth."  
"What did she say?" Minoru raised his eyebrows as he looked at Kei.

"Oh doesn't she look awesome in that dress, Minoru?" Kei asked.

"Well, she sure is." Minoru pulled out a small box from his pocket "Here's the ring." he opened the ring box.

"Wow." Konoha and Mizuho said in unison.

"By the way, Kei." Minoru placed a hand on his shoulder "You should thank me for this, because owe me big time!" he gave the small box to Kei "Put it on her!" he gave Kei a push.

Standing close to her, Kei whispered "Give me your ring finger.". Mizuho then pulled the glove from her right hand and opened her five fingers. Kei then slid the ring on her ring finger. "Wow..." Mizuho looked at the ring "It's beautiful."

"We declare you both, husband and wife." Konoha smiled. "Now, you may kiss the bride Kei."

Gulping down in nervousness, Kei slowly looked at her as Mizuho also looked at him as well. "Okay... here goes." he placed his arm on her side. Mizuho was a bit surprised with his move and the two drew themselves closer.

_Closer..._

Foreheads touch...

_Closer..._

Tips of their noses touch...

_Closer..._

The two close their eyes...

_Closer..._

"HEEEEY!" a voice rang from the outside "KEI! COME OUT AND PLAY!" Surprised, the two separated.

* * *

**Part Two: "Over the hurdle"**

"Some cadets these days always act like kids don't they?" Minoru said.

Outside the clinic, Kei's friends, also members of the Silver Bullets were calling for Kei to come out.

"Maybe they're not here?" Matagu looked at Hyosuke.

"Nonsense!" Hyosuke pointed at the clinic, "That doctor-with-a-screw-loose and his wife never close their doors!"

"What did he say?" Minoru angrily dashed to the door,

"Now, now Dearest." Konoha intervened.

"Well, if he doesn't want to get out." Hyosuke sighed "Why don't we crash into Kazami-sensei's apartment."

Upon hearing this, Kei and Mizuho were shocked. "If I knew correctly, Kazami-sensei currently lives in the Civilian housing areas."

"And how on earth did you knew that?" Ichigo asked.

"I did some snooping around on the records of the Administration building." Hyosuke said.

"Weren't you caught the last time?" Koishi asked.

"Hey, I have a perfect explanation this time." Hyosuke explained "I have requisition document for a new fuel distribution manifold only built in the US, since my fighter is American" he looked around "If I am not correct, she lives in Unit 23 of Housing Facility 13." he then looked beside the clinic, to an apartment block "Which happens to be right beside Kei's house!"

Koishi was surprised, "No wonder Kei doesn't go out with us."

He slapped Matagu's side "Why that Kei, taking Lt. Kazami for herself!" he said angrily.

"I won't forgive that First-Class Air Cadet, not as long as I live!" Matagu closed his hands in anger.

"Good Matagu," Hyosuke said "Let them all out, you'll be like us in no time!" Auras of blue and red flames danced violently.

Random moment over, Hyosuke continued "Everyone, our destination is... Kazami-sensei's house!". Koishi then walked first.

"Hey, Kei." Minoru opened the door "We'll stall them, help her out of that dress Kei." he chuckled as Konoha went out and closed the door, leaving them both alone.

"Oh no, what are we going to do?" Kei walked into the balcony and saw them walking towards the apartment building.

"Uh... Kei." Mizuho tried to reach the zipper at the back of her dress "Can't reach..."

"Oh man." Kei walked towards her and knelt down, grabbing the zipper. He then zipped them down, causing the top part to fall off.

"Kyaah!" she embarrassingly held the top.

"Oh sorry." he walked towards the balcony "Um... Ma'am?" he peeked through the door again.

"Kyaah!" she screamed "Don't look!"

Minoru and Konoha were standing at the stairwell when Koishi and the rest of the cadets. "Hey, guys!" Minoru stood in the middle of the stairwell, "I assure you that Kei and Mizuho are not here, besides I have not seen them in-"

"Move it!" Koishi pushed Minoru aside causing him to fall down with a scream.

"Dear!" Konoha ran down the stairs.

Standing in front of the apartment, Koishi knocked. "Yes?" Mizuho opened the door, "Oh hello." she looked at the rank insignias on their uniforms "Wow, a group of Silver Bullet pilots, how can I help you?"

"Um... ma'am, may I ask something?" Kaede asked.

"What is it, Cadet?" Mizuho replied.

"Is that a tiara on your head?"

Looking up, Mizuho took the tiara off her head. She chuckled nervously "Well, come in."

Inside, Mizuho offered them sweets, Pocky, and tea. While Matagu, Kaede, and Ichigo were casually talking to her, Hyosuke and Koishi were looking around. "Ma'am what's inside of this room?"

"Please don't go inside." she said "I have not packed out all my things, yet."

"How about this?" Koishi came out of the bathroom "You have two sets of brushes of cups?"

"Well, that's one for the morning, and one for the night." Mizuho responded.

"You don't have a boyfriend, don't you ma'am?" Koishi raised her eyebrows suspiciously.

"Well..."

"Hey, Matagu, check it out." Hyosuke approached the balcony "There's a balcony!"

Mizuho stood up, blocking the door to the balcony. "No please!" she leaned against the door "I got my laundry out."

"And there's two towels here!" Koishi exclaimed.

"Please don't look at my things..." Mizuho told her "It's just..."

"Well, I'm gonna look anyway!" Hyosuke opened the door to the balcony.

"No!" Mizuho exclaimed.

Hyosuke looked at the balcony, surprised. "What?" he looked around "Where's the laundry?"

Mizuho, surprised to find Kei nowhere to be seen, responds to him "Er... well, I think it got blown by the wind!'

"What a careless officer." Ichigo said

"Did you clipped them, Kazami-sensei?" Kaede asked.

Then a news chopper maneuvers onto the lake. After the choppers entered, several vans entered the area. "They allowed the media to enter the base?" Hyosuke wondered as MP jeeps escorted the news-vans. Mizuho then looked down to see Kei, holding on the rails. Surprised, she then asked Hyosuke to leave the balcony "Hey!" he said, waving his hand "Over here! Cadet First-Class Hyosuke Magumo at your service!"

"Now, now," Mizuho said "They won't be able to hear you, now let's go inside." she then pushed her inside the house softly.

Outside, Kei struggles to grab onto the rails "Man..." he gasped "This is even worse than g-force endurance tests." after a while his fingers began to lose grip "Slipping... slipping.". Then he then fell three stories down, his screech and a thud was heard from Mizuho's apartment.

"Huh?" the cadets looked around "What was that?"

"Oh?" Mizuho said "That's our landlord, Mr. Maeda playing with his dog Lannie in the yard."

* * *

**Part Three: "I went out looking for the UFO!"**

Kei, suffers in pain after the fall. Unknowingly he hit Lonnie's tail, he stood up. "Ow..." he rubbed his back, "That hurts..." then he hears a growl from a dog below him, looking down, he removed his foot from Lannie's tail. "Easy, good doggy..." Kei's playfully pats the Lannie's head, in anger, the dog leaped towards him and mauled him. He then screams and it was clearly audible inside Mizuho's apartment.

"Really, what was that?" Hyosuke asked them "I'm gonna look." he stood up, walked to the balcony and looked down, "Hm... nothing."

"Wow, that creep Hyosuke." Kei managed to hide under the deck of the first floor, unknown to him, he just kicked Lannie in the snout again. A growl reaches Kei's ears "Oh no." he looked at his right foot and Lannie was there, growling at him. "Nooo... aaah!" he screeched again.

Hours later, Kei's friends decided to leave. "Oh, that's a shame we did not have a chance to get seen by the choppers." Hyosuke said, disappointed.

Koishi then looked to her right. "Oh it's Kei!" she pointed, at the window. Kei just stood there, looking at the open section of the wall where he can see his friends and Mizuho.

"Dammit Kei!" Hyosuke exclaimed "Where were you?"

"I went out looking for the UFO." Kei replied.

"Oh man." Hyosuke scratched the back of his head "If you are going to do something fun like that, you should call us."

"Uh... Kei?" Koishi looked at him, mildly blushing.

"Hm?" Kei looked at her back.

Shaking her head, she replied no and with her friends, they left.

After they were gone, Mizuho approached the open section of the wall "Kei?" she said "You okay?"

"Yeah..." he smiled "Sort off..." he then collapsed.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed "Marie, emergency! Use the emergency transport to get Kei out of the room and to my apartment. This is a priority one!"

No response, Mizuho sighed in frustration "Why won't you work?"

Lying face-down on the bed, Kei said "Oh... I'm gonna die here."

* * *

**Part Four "Concluding the ceremony."**

Later that evening, at Mizuho's apartment. Kei and Mizuho were in the living room, tending to Kei's bite mark on his right leg. "There," Mizuho placed the medical device on the coffee table "That should do it."

Kei stood up "Thanks Ma'am." he then squeezed his leg "Wow, your technology really surpasses ours." he sat down a moment later.

"Kei?" Mizuho sat down beside him "Where would you sleep?"

"Well, I could sleep on the living room." Kei replied "After all, there is one futon in your bedroom."

"No." she replied sternly "You are sleeping in the bedroom with me, an air force pilot should sleep in a proper room." she looked at him "Don't make me turn it to an order, Cadet." she smiled as she drew herself close to him "Shall we conclude the ceremony with a kiss?"

"Ma'am." Kei held her cheeks and leaned towards her.

Then, out of nowhere, Marie twitched into life._ "Marie, emergency! Use emergency trans- to get Kei- of the room- This is a priority one!"_ Mizuho's command hours before reached him, with some parts missing. Obeying it's command, he beamed Mizuho and Kei out of the apartment to the corridors of the UFO.

Realizing that Marie beamed them into her ship, Mizuho tried to contact Marie, but failed. "Come on." Mizuho said "We need to get to the bridge."

"I'll help." Kei said as they ran on the corridor.

…...

* * *

_**To be continued on Act Two**_

_**A/N: Hello and greetings to you all. I have returned to writing fanfics and I bring you a new chapter for Please Teacher! Air Force Academy. **_

_**CREDITS:**_

_**Director of the Anime: Yasunori Ide**_

_**Writer: Yousuke Kuroda**_

_**Fanfic Written by: Durante Alighieri**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Please Teacher! Air Force Academy is a Fan Fiction written for mere entertainment purposes, Author does not received profit.**_


	6. Chapter Three, Act Two: Rising Tensions

**A/N: Hello again. Sorry for the delays that struck to this fanfic. I find myself busy during this late quarter of the school year. Now that I have found the perfect opportunity to release one. Well, here it is. **

* * *

**Chapter Three: Act Two: "Rising Tensions"**

**Part One: "Invitation..."**

_ "Archer-one, this is Nagano tower speaking, runway conditions are very slippery due to rain. Braking action is reduced by 12%. 3 knot crosswind at your eight. However, visibility is still normal but be careful." _the tower radio operator spoke _"Welcome home and land safely."_

"Understood." Kei replied as he landed his Kawasaki T-4 to the slippery asphalt. "Reverse thrust." he flicked a switch and the reverse flaps on the engine opened, slightly pulling him forward as the G-forces slowed the plane down the runway. After being towed into the hangar, Kei opened the canopy, with a technician assisting him, and climbed down the ladder. "Nice flight out there, sir." one of the pilots saluted at him, which he saluted back. After changing to his cadet uniform, he went outside and hopped into his jeep, leaving the runway to the housing quarter.

Reaching home minutes after, he parked the army jeep on the side. After climbing the stairs, he opened the door, Mizuho was already home, checking the physics exam that she handed a week earlier. "Oh, hi Kei." she stood up "Aerial exercises went well?"

"Yeah..." he said, taking his peaked cap off and placed it on the hook along with his coat..

"Good job cadet." she smiled as Kei sat down, turning on the TV and discovered that a final soccer match has already ended.

"_HE SCORES!"_ the announcer exclaimed _"And Italy wins the FIFA World Cup Finals!"_

"Wow," Kei said "I forgot it was the finals." he turned off the TV.

Looking at Mizuho, who was busy looking at the physics quizzes. She then looked at him "What's up?"

Facing away slowly, Kei replied "Oh nothing."

"Um... Kei?" she said, looking at him "It's your latest physics quiz, it seems you flunked it."

Staring at the test, he then said "Yeah, I had a standstill earlier, I forgot to study for the test."

"Why didn't you tell me about this,Kei." Mizuho replied, settling down her pen and looked at her husband.

"I... I just don't want to make you worry about me." Kei said as he stared as the Italian football team danced around the field on the TV.

"Hey, why don't we study at the weekend?" she said, grabbing his hand. "Sunday is an RNR for all military personnel right?"

"Yeah." Kei replied "That would be great." he smiled, holding her hand as he looked at the raining scenery outside, he muttered "It's pouring hard." he sighed "Hopefully tomorrow it would settle down."

"Hopefully." Mizuho said as she looked at the test results. "If the weather persists, then Academic activities will be suspended.."

"Hm... Sunday is study-day then." Kei smiled as he stared at her.

Mizuho stared at him back "What? Is there something on me?"

"No," he said "I just want to take a look at you."

"Now that's just wrong." she teased, holding one of her shoulder straps "Wanna go further?"

"HEY!" Kei's response made her giggle. Seeing her giggle, Kei decided to play along. "So, you really want to go further!" he stood up, which made Mizuho stood up as well and back-pedal to the sofa "Hee...hee." she threw a pillow and hit flat on his face.

"Why you!"

… and a pillow fight ensued.

* * *

**Part Two: "Koishi"**

* * *

_**Flashback: **_

_**Date: July 25, 1946**_

_**Location: Bikini Atoll, Marshall Islands**_

_**Operation Crossroads: Recovery # 2: "Baker"**_

_ "Alright," a recently promoted US Navy Rear Admiral stood behind a technician's shoulder "Is the containment chamber in full power?" _

"_Yes sir." the technician replied "The salvage is on it's way."_

_ Several nautical miles from the command ship, U.S.S. Anderson, a fleet of ships surrounds a captured IJN Battleship Nagato outfitted with a crane on it's aft section. 300 feet under was an unknown vessel being lifted up._

"_Good, target Baker is being retrieved." said the Admiral as he handed over a clipboard containing a report to an officer._

"_Admiral." the one of the technicians said "The containment chamber is losing power."_

"_Order the skeleton crew of the battleship to stop!" the commander ordered._

"_Done sir!" _

"_Order received." the captain of the battleship said "Will d-" then a hissing noise suddenly cut the communications._

"_What happened?" the Commander said_

"_We just lost communications." Unknown to them, the bridge crew attempted to regain control of the vessel when an invisible force slipped through the gaps between the floor, sliced their bodies to two longitudinal slices. The mysterious force was so hot that it immediately cauterized their massive lacerations._

_ Blue and green sparks dance around the hull of the massive battleship. Then, it's turrets began to move by it's own, as if several invisible sailors take control of the Nagato's eight 410mm main guns! The turrets then slowly aiming it to the other ships in the atoll, raising it's barrel to compensate to the curvature of the earth. "It's firing!" a radar operator exclaimed._

_Explosions rip the several ships on it's sight, other ships tried to retaliate, only to face the Imperial Japanese Navy's devastating 410mm HE shells. "Why the hell is that battleship have HE shells?" the Admiral exclaimed as a HE shell ripped through the support struts of the bridge tower of the Anderson, taking hulk of steel crashing to it's deck below, killing the entire bridge crew almost immediately. After several ships were sank to the bottom of the lagoon, silence..._

_A second later, a second explosion. This time the explosion is twice the explosion dropped in Hiroshima. The resulting shock wave annihilated the ships surrounding the Japanese warship. Unknown to others, an alien ship emerged from the mushroom cloud...

* * *

_

_**Present day...**_

Life in the airbase went on normally as the day slowly swung by, sonic booms can be audible on the civilian quarter of the base as the aerobatics team; the Blue Impulse perform aerobatic maneuvers, the control tower is busy handling pilots and runway commands, the hangars busy with air technicians and pilots going into their planes, minding their businesses, civilians heading outside of the base to their jobs, the administration staff is conducting a video conference with the U.S. Naval Admiral and a South Korean general regarding the increasing tensions with the North Koreans, and the Air Force Academy just rang it's bell, signaling a 3 hour RnR.

Kei leaned behind a tree as he ate his lunch. As he was about to eat his fourth broccoli, Koishi sat beside him. "Hey, Kei." she looked at him "Eating lunch aren't we?"

"What does it look like to you?" Kei replied.

"Hey, don't be like that." she pouted.

"Heh, sorry." Kei apologetically scratched the back of his head.

"Kei?" Koishi looked at him "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"The rest of us are coming to the town nearby." she said "I was wondering if you could join us."

Kei finally pulled the broccoli from the grip of his chopsticks "I have to think about it." he said "I'll give you a call tonight."

Meanwhile, at the administration department, Mizuho is watching the plasma TV hooked on the wall. 'That sure looks grim.' she thought, as an news of increasing tensions between North and South Korea following the artillery attack by the North, played on the screen. 'Humanity is in a brink of war.'.

As she began to think about the consequences of the conflict, a knock on her desk brought her back to reality. "Yes?" she said, looking at an officer in front of her. "Ma'am." the female officer squeaked "The administration staff is calling for you."

"Oh?" Mizuho raised her eyebrow. "Okay, I'll be there." she stood up, walking with the officer to the conference room.

Hours later, Kei reached the apartment, he and Mizuho are sharing. Looking around he noticed Marie on the coffee table, playing with his inner tube. To his left, was a phone with a message. Pressing the play back, the message started with a beep:

"_Hello Kei, it's me, Mizuho. Sorry I have to come home late, the video-con with the Americans and South Koreans are taking longer than expected. You might want to get dinner with your uncle and aunt, okay?"_

The beep ended the message.

"Hm..." Kei sighed "Seems that it's gonna be lonely around here." he took off his jacket and proceeded to the kitchen as he tries if his culinary skills still have some spark.

Although his effort to create a culinary masterpiece was a failure, he decided to order take-out "Yeah, JASF Air-Station Nagano." he corrected the operator "Unit 27, Apartment Block 10 in the civilian quarter." he nodded "Alright, thanks." with those words, he dropped the phone.

As the hours pass by, Kei got extremely worried. 'That's it.' he thought 'I will go to the administration building.' However, as he grabbed his service cap, the door slowly swung open. There was Mizuho, slightly intoxicated. "Ma'am." he placed the cap on the hooks and helped Mizuho in.

"Here, have some water." Kei gave her a glass as the magenta-haired alien hybrid plumped down to the carpeted floor below near the coffee table "It'll help." Mizuho thanked him for the glass "Why thanks, Kei." she smiled as she gulped the water from her glass in one go. Settling down the glass on the coffee table, she stood up, heading to her room to change "Sorry for being late." she apologize as she unbuttoned her uniform off. "I didn't know that humans have a high tolerance to alcohol that they would consume it to a very high volume in Galactic Federation standards." she appeared with a night gown only from her room "Most aliens would succumb to alcohol poisoning in your intake levels."

"Oh really?" Kei said as he grabbed the glass from the coffee table and placed it on the sink in the kitchen. "I haven't tried alcohol before."

"You should try it." Mizuho said as she looked at him wash the glass "According to the Manual, Humans socialize a lot when there's a liquor in the table." she giggled "It was said to be a tradition since liquor was inven-"

"I don't want you drink anymore." Kei interjected.

* * *

**Act Three: "Rejected Invitations..."**

* * *

_I don't want you to end up like my father._

_ I don't want you to end up like my father._

_ I don't want you to end up like my father._

These words continued to sound on his mind as he interrupted her. The sound of his father laughing at the alcohol is just too much for him. "Why's that Kei?" Mizuho asked "I am part-human so I have the alcohol toleran-"

"I said I don't want to hear it!" he harshly interrupted again "I just don't want you to be... just like my father." he sighed softly as he placed the cleaned glass of water on the rack to dry. He then slowly walked from the kitchen and grabbed his cap "Kei?" Mizuho said in a genuinely concerned voice "Where are you going?"

Kei stood on the tiled section before the front door "I will be staying over at Minoru and Konoha's." he slipped on his service boots "And I won't be able to come to the study session tomorrow because my friends called me."

"Huh? Why?" Mizuho walked closer to him.

"Because like you, I have other priorities." he said as he opened the door and closed it shut.

"Kei..." Mizuho looked down, staring at the carpet floor as Marie floated beside her "What's got into him?" she looked at Marie as if she was asking her.

"Nooh..." he replied.

Standing outside of the apartment, Kei kicked the trash bin "Damn it!" he said as he walked off "What's gotten into me to act like that?" he mumbled angrily as he walked to his uncle's house.

* * *

**Act Four: "An Affair?"

* * *

**

A surprised look was on Minoru's face as he saw his nephew Kei at the door. "Hello Minoru." Kei looked away. "Hello Kei." Minoru replied. "What the heck happened?"

"Oh nothing." Kei replied "I just wanted to sleep here for tonight only." he walked passed Minoru and waved hello to Konoha as he continued to walk upstairs. Staring at his ceiling for hours made him bored until his aunt opened the door "Kei," the fox-eyed brunette looked at him "Dinner's served if you want to eat."

"Oh, thanks." he said, lifting himself of the bed, walking alongside with Konoha.

The dinner was silent. Minoru and Konoha sitting beside each other at one side. In front of them was Kei, sitting his usual left-side of the table. A steaming pot of food, with the utensils stood in the no-man's land, the table itself. The silence was excruciating for Minoru, as he was always had an interest in Kei and Mizuho's relationship. Saying his grace to Kami-sama, he began to dig in to the pot of mouth-watering food that Konoha prepared. Kei followed as well after Minoru finished his excavation on the pot while Konoha went last. "So Kei." Konoha began "How's things going on with your wife Mizuho?"

"We're getting around." Kei replied bluntly "Although there's rough patches, we're still getting along." he continued when the phone rang. "Wait, I'll get it." he stood up, and paced to the phone.

"Hello, Edajima residence." Kei began.

"Kei, is that you?" a female voice squeaked through the speaker.

"Yep, speaking." he raised his eyebrow "Is that you Koishi?"

"Yeah, that's me." Koishi replied "So, is it a yes or no?"

"On what?"

"We are going to town tomorrow, you are coming right?"

"Uh..." Kei tapped the edge of the table nervously.

"Is that a no?" Koishi raised her eyebrow on the other line.

"Huh? W.. wait!" Kei stammered "I... I mean yes, of course, I'll go!"

"That's great." Koishi sounded cheery "We'll be meeting up at the train station at 1300."

"R... right." he replied "Thanks." with that, the conversation ended with a _cluck._

The conversation took a long time that Minoru decided to take a look. "So Kei," this startled Kei as he passed by him "You are having an affair, aren't you?"

"What?" Kei looked at him "What are you talking about?"

"Hm.. a Cadet First Class married to a Lieutenant while that Cadet is having an affair with a fellow cadet... this is too hot to visuali-" his monologue was harshly interrupted with Konoha standing beside him, with her thumb and pointing finger forming a pinch on his left buttock cheek. "Now, now, Minoru." she said in a demonic tone "We don't need to imagine those things now do we?" she kissed him in the cheek. "Nee?"

"Hai..." Minoru replied. His face had a distinct feature of pain and fear, as if a sharpened pendulum was swiveling over his neck.

"So, Kei." Konoha looked at her nephew "Are you finished eating?"

"Yes." Kei nodded "Thanks for the meal." he said his thanks, going to the dining room to grab his empty food plates and placed them to the sink.

Meanwhile, at their shared apartment, everything was dark. Mizuho stood at by the window, looking at Lake Kizaki. With a stick of Pocky between her lips, she sighed "Kei," she said as Marie stared at her, interested at Mizuho's display of emotion "What's gotten into him?"

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER THREE: TO BE CONTINUED **


	7. Chapter Four Prologue: Homecoming

_**Chapter Four Prologue:**_ "_**Homecoming"**_

_**START:**_

* * *

___Meanwhile..._

_Epsilon Eridani II,_

_Epsilon Eridani System_

_10.5 Light years from Earth...  
_

* * *

_An obsolete T'Miur-class space exploration vehicle, approximately 70 metres in length, approaches the planet. A fleet of seventy ships guide the ship, as if it is guiding a lost sheep, to the space station. The exterior, still filled with nano-repair droids fluttering around the titano-ferric armour plating, are doing last minute touch-ups. Inside the cockpit, a female alien, near-human, let out a sigh of happiness as she saw her home planet. The alien has been travelling for sixty years. Despite the large amount time that passed, her appearance remained the same. Short, yellow hair, pink, soft lips, and a fair skin with most of her body covered with a green and red uniform that held close to her body. Pinned at her left breast of her coat is a name tag. "Yuzuki" it read, according to the translations. _

_According to the Manual, the aliens call themselves "Eridanians." Known to the galaxy because of their human-like physical appearances, they are well known to be aggressive when provoked. The Eridanians also have a long life span, lasting up to the age of 250. Physically, their bodies do not undergo a cellular degradation process called "Senescence" as they maintain the constant appearance of a middle-age human. A rapid cellular degradation or "Hyper-Senescence" will occur during the last few months of their lives._

_Ten years after the Eridanian Civil War, the Eridanians have established a military state. With a Chamber of Twenty governing, the State also have a total planetary system count of 45, making them the tenth largest interstellar state in the Milky Way. Due to the State's military policy, it maintained a large fleet of ships. With a total number of four million ships, making them the second largest military and economic power in the Galaxy and is one of the three major powers in the Milky Way. Eridanians are also known to be in a cold war with the Galactic Federation, and engaged the Galactic Federation Defense Force in a skirmish in neutral zones._

"_My planet." Yuzuki placed a hand on the screen showing her planet. "Those Terrans," she gripped the control stick tightly "They will pay for the atrocity they caused against us." after receiving a message from the space station to land in the capital city to meet with the Chamber of Twenty, she hovered the ship over the planet's exosphere, then plunged the ship into a near-vertical dive to the planet, a standard Eridanian procedure when entering the planet's atmosphere. With shields up to maximum polarity, her plunge to the surface of the planet is a lot safer. Two hundred metres in, and the shield began to react to the friction of the heat. "I'm almost there." Yuzuki said "I will have my revenge." her eyes, glittered in anger as the glowing ship plunged through the Kármán line._

* * *

**:END**

**A/N: Hello guys, as you may have seen, I am not dead... yet. This is the beginning of a new story arc that I will be integrating to the story. A short update to my ongoing fic. Don't be sad, I have the next chapter ready in a week. I suppose I have to apologize for my inability to update my stories, I have my reasons, I better not speak about it. (Except for the spontaneous computer hard disk clusterfuck which caused ALL of my files to fly to the stars.) Well, I suppose that's it. **

**See you guys in a week,**

**-D. Alighieri**


	8. Chapter Four, Act One: I think

**Chapter Four, Act One: "Actually, I think I love you."**

* * *

**START:**

* * *

**Part One: "Presumptions"**

The next day, Kei woke up from his old bed located at his uncle's house. Waking up from a standstill he had last night, he woke up in slight pain "Uhh..." he rubbed his head "Another standstill."

"Kei!" Konoha's voice rang from the first floor "Wake up. Eat now!"

"Right..." he said weakly dragging his feet onto his slippers. He slowly walked to the door and went downstairs.

"Morning Kei." Minoru said over the newspaper "Slept well?"

"No." Kei threw himself to the sofa "Just woke up from a standstill again."

Minoru looked at him worriedly "Want me to check on that?" he settled down his newspaper as

"Nah, I'm fine." Kei looked at him "But thanks."

Konoha brought the food in the table. "Time to eat." she said

"Yeah." Kei replied "Coming." he stood from the couch and sat down on his usual chair at the left-hand side of the table.

Saying his grace to Kami-sama, he began to eat his breakfast.

Meanwhile, Mizuho woke up from her futon. Looking at her right-hand side lay Kei's empty futon. Sighing, she pulled herself of the futon and rubbed her eyes. She then stepped to the kitchen and grabbed some meal to eat. Bringing her food on a bowl, she walked to the window and stared at Lake Kizaki.

"Kei!" a voice rang one floor below her "Come on, let's go!"

Mizuho looked in curiosity, it was Koishi. A minute later, Kei emerged from his uncle's home wearing his civilian clothing. "You're early." he said, as he pulled on his boots.

Koishi looked at him "Sorry about that, Ichigo said that I should pick you up because I forgot to mention of a change in plan."

"And what would that be?"

"Meet-up is 12:30."

Kei nodded "Ah..." he said as he looked at the balcony of their shared apartment "I see." He saw no one.

Behind the curtains, Mizuho was hiding from Kei's sight. "I thought you were going with your friends," she wondered, as if talking to Kei "But only Cadet Herikawa is with him." she looked through the window and saw Kei and Koishi walking off. "What is going on?"

Fifteen minutes later, Kei and Koishi stood at an empty train station. "Hm... that's odd." Koishi wondered, looking at the empty platform. "They're supposed to be here." she then walked to the telephone booth "I'll be right back."

"Right." Kei replied as he sat on a bench.

The silent train station was soon filled with Koishi's voice of disbelief. "Ehhh?" she said "But why are you still home, Kaede?"

"Well, Ichigo told me to so I..." Kaede's response was soon interrupted when Ichigo grabbed the phone.

"I grew tired of waiting for you guys." she said flatly over the phone.

"What?" Koishi said over the phone in disbelief "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I am talking about." Ichigo replied "I'm going."

"HEY! WAI-" before Koishi could even unleash her counter-argument, Ichigo placed the phone on its cradle, ending the call

"Are you sure that we did the right thing?" Kaede asked.

"I am just tired of seeing those two." Ichigo replied. An idea crossed her mind as she pushed her down and pinned Kaede below her. "Now, where were we?" Kaede giggled in response as Ichigo playfully toyed with her.

At the other side of the phone, Koishi placed the phone on its dock. "What's gotten into her?" confused, she left the phone booth and approached Kei. "Well, it seems that our friends are not coming with us."

"Hmm?" Kei looked at her then sighed "Oh well, I guess we just have to go their ourselves then."

"What?" Koishi blushed "Without the others?"

* * *

**Part Two: "Midday observations" **

Sitting behind the brushes at the opposite side of the tracks, Mizuho pulled out a futuristic binoculars. "Those two are just sitting there, waiting for a train perhaps?" she wondered as she shifted left. Zooming at the east, she noticed a passenger train heading to the station. "Marie." she called out.

Marie waddled towards her. Picking her up, Mizuho looked at him "Alright, Observation DDZ-230 is now in effect. Place a tracking beacon on Kei."

"Noh!" Marie shrieked in objection "Noh noh noooh!"

"I said DO IT!" Mizuho squeezed him tightly. Grabbing for dear life, Marie then fired a tracking beacon which later hit Kei's glasses.

Arriving at the city minutes later, Kei and Koishi stood outside the station. "So Kei?" Koishi looked at her "Where do you want to go?"

"You wanna see a movie?" Kei asked.

"Sure!" she grabbed her hand as they ran to the theatre. Behind them materialized Mizuho, keeping her distance from them. Unknown to her, a young girl eating her vanilla ice cream catches a glimpse of her as she materialized beside her.

"_**LET'S... VOLT... IN!" five pilots simultaneously pressed the "combine" buttons, assembling their massive combat machine. **_

Kei and Koishi sat together as they watched a mecha movie. They slowly drawn themselves together, only to be interrupted by a cough, from Mizuho. Sighing to herself, Mizuho looked at them then resumed watching the movie.

Meanwhile outside the theatre, Kaede and Ichigo stood behind a pillar. "Do you think they went in that movie?" Kaede asked.

"Of course." Ichigo replied "This is one of the two movie theatres here in Matsumoto." she then looked towards the theatre as the doors opened "Look, here they come." she said as a crowd of people exit the theatre.

Mizuho exited the theatre first. Her black suit and glasses gave her away to the two girls standing behind a pillar. "Oh, is that Ms. Kazami?" Kaede wondered.

"Oh Ms. Kazami!" Ichigo called out, causing Mizuho to jump.

"What are you doing Ichigo?" Kaede snapped

"Oh Ms. Kazami, the command staff wants to see you." Ichigo ignored Kaede's question.

Mizuho, nearly paranoid, looked around cautiously to find the source of the voice. Thinking it was just her, she walked off. "Hm... so that's not her then?" Kaede asked. "I dunno." Ichigo replied as Kei and Koishi emerged from the movie theatre. "Come on." Koishi, grabbing Kei's hand "Let's go."

* * *

**Part Three: "And the rest of the day..."**

Mizuho spent the rest of the day stalking the two. The entire "date" was recorded into a meticulous schedule that covered their date.

_**1215hrs: **Time of arrival to City Centre _

_**1215-1300hrs: **Subjects "Kei" and "Koishi" went to see the movie "Chōdenji Machine Voltes V : The Return of the Boazanians ." The proximity between the two are getting too close. To intervene, I coughed in which the two reacted. No further activity is noticed up to the rest of the movie._

_**1302hrs:** After watching the movie, they went to grab some meal to eat on a restaurant next to the theatre._

_**1330hrs:** Nine minutes after, they went to the arcade centre to play video games. Subject "Koishi" appears to be on a winning streak against Subject "Kei". (Personal Note: I do hope Subject "Kei" at least wins one game.)_

_**1427hrs:** Currently following the two walk towards Hachikuji and Senjougahara avenue intersection. No further activity update as of current time._

"Why am I doing this?" Mizuho asked herself "More importantly why do I feel this way?" shaking her head in resistance, she continued. "I am Observer First Class Mizuho Kazami, I have a-" she was interrupted when she bumped into the ones she was stalking!

"Ah, Lieutenant!" Koishi saluted "How do you do ma'am?" Kei saluted and looked at her suspiciously. "Oh hello you two." Mizuho replied, "Wha... what are you two up to?" she stammered as she thought out her replies.

"It seems your suspicious clothing might have something to do with this." Kei remained suspicious. "I have a feeling you might be following someone."

The revelation felt like daggers stabbing her in multiple positions. Realizing that her cover is blown, she looked down "Yes, I have been following you both." she said, sighing in resignation "Your uncle and aunt are extremely worried about you that they wanted me to follow you around, to see if you are going alright."

Kei remained unconvinced. Behind them hid Ichigo and Kaede, hiding behind a tree. "So it was Ms. Kaxami all along." Kaede said as Ichigo nodded in agreement.

"I am still unconvinced." Kei looked at Mizuho then to Koishi "Koishi, I had fun with you today." he said softly but sternly as started to walk away, leaving the two behind.

"Well, so what now?" Kaede looked to Ichigo who in turn was looking at her.

"I suggest we run." with that, they ran for their lives.

Sighing, Koishi spoke, "Well, Miss..." she looked at Mizuho's direction but for some odd reason, she disappeared. "People are getting weirder everyday." Koishi wondered as she walked away.

* * *

**Part Four: "Let's go..."**

A frustrated Kei skipped rocks at Lake Kizaki. The serene surroundings have profound no effect to Kei's frustrations of today. Picking up one of the flat rocks he would find, he aimed to the water. With a throw of an arm, the rock flew in a flat trajectory. The rock skipped three times before losing momentum, disappearing on the depths of the lake. Tired, he fell on his rear, sighing in frustration. Soon, he began to hear a distinct noise. "Noh, noh, noh, noooh," the sound repeated many times. Looking to his left, he sees Marie, marching along the coast of the lake. Marie stopped, turning his tear-drop-shape head towards Kei, he pointed, to the flickering materialization beam.

Kei looked at the materialization beam, there he sees Mizuho re-materializing. Standing up, he unknowingly kicks a stone. A second later, a sharp pain crushed his toes. "Damn, damn, damn..." he hissed in pain, rubbing his leather boots.

As Kei began to walk away, Mizuho called out "Kei!" she cried, halting Kei's retreat. "Kei, let me talk to you."

"No," Kei replied, slowly facing her "There's..." then it hit him something in the heart, clutching his chest, he knelt on the ground. Looking towards her, he could see her running towards him, moving as if slow-motion.

"_No... it's happening again."_

Losing consciousness, he collapsed to the grass.

It was almost midnight when Kei emerged from his standstill. Realizing his head was resting on Mizuho's lap, he got up quickly and inadvertently stole a kiss from her. It was first kiss for the couple. Both were stunned throughout the first contact. Breaking softly from the kiss, Mizuho tearfully whispered "I'm sorry." she said, rubbing her forehead lovingly against his own "I am so sorry." she wept, closing eyes.

Kei embraced her, attempting calming her down. However instead of a calmed down Mizuho, she cried even more, returning the embrace. "I'm sorry too." he whispered "I'm sorry I got mad at you without telling you why."

Minutes seemed hours for the both, as they have been embracing for sometime. Kei broke away from the embrace once Mizuho calmed down. "Can I... can I tell you about my past?"

Mizuho sniffled then looked at him "Do you want to?"

"I think I owed you a lot of explanation." Kei replied softly and continued with newly-found determination "Yes, I will tell you."

Kei sat closer, holding both of her hands. Sighing to himself, he began:

* * *

**END OF ACT ONE, TO BE CONTINUED ON ACT TWO**

**A/N: I am so cruel... er... ahem, hello again fellas! I have returned with an instalment of my current ongoing fanfic. Sorry for being away for a while, as I find myself busy this summer. Don't worry, though I will add the back story on the next chapter.**

* * *

**References: **

* * *

Chōdenji Machine Voltes V and "Let's... Volt... In!": a classic mecha anime from the 1970's.

Street names Senjougahara and Hachikuji: both are characters from the anime Bakemonogatari.

* * *

**Credits:**

* * *

**Original Media:**

Original Concept by: Yasunori Ide, Shizuru Hayashiya, and Yousuke Kuroda

Produced by: Bandai Visual (Anime), MediaWorks (Manga and Light Novel)

Animation Studio: Daume

North American Distributor: Bandai Entertainment

**Fan Fiction:**

Original Concept and Story: Durante Alighieri

Disclaimer: Please Teacher: Air Force Academy! is a fan fiction written by the author Durante Alighieri and is based upon the anime of the same name. The Author does not receive profit from making this fan fiction.


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I have to put this fanfic on a **temporary hiatus… for now.**

I just can't find the time to complete the next chapter. Other priorities in school, the re-emergence of the chronic writer's block and my addiction to a video game I just recently got clearly isn't helping.

**For the people currently waiting for the next chapter, as you may have noticed, this isn't it. (LOL)**

Don't worry though once I get my schedule fixed, I will get this fanfic done. I promise you all that.

As one person might say, **patience is a virtue**. And once again, I apologize for this inconvenience. (I should re-watch the series. I haven't watched them in a while and waste 12 episodes worth of my life.)

-Durante Alighieri


End file.
